A Princess's Punishment
by Reincarnations
Summary: Audrey had went too far when it came to bullying the villain children. As punishment she has to stay on the Isle for one month, so she knows what their life was like. No one expected her to fall in love with one of the villain children, one that didn't deserve to be there in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story idea I came up with after danifan3000 reviewed one of my stories. You can thank them for this story being created if you like it. If you like it please be sure to review so I know whether or not to continue the story. If people want more, I'll tell in the next chapter when I'm going to update periodically.**

 **Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Descendants movies, books, games, or any other franchise.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Princess Audrey, daughter of King Philip and Queen Aurora, had everything that she ever wanted. Well, technically that wasn't true. She wanted the title of 'Queen'. She thought by dating Ben that would come true. However, when he dumped her for Maleficent's spawn, Audrey had to settle for Chad Charming, King Charming and Queen Cinderella's son. They have broken up and got back together so many times that people wonder why they are together.

However, a time came when they finally broke up permanently. It was all because of her punishment.

Thinking back, the punishment was actually good for her. She didn't feel that way when the punishment was first given to her. In fact, she had thought the idea was worse than having her title of 'princess' be revoked. Actually, the title did get removed in the time frame that she was gone.

One thing that did go right with the punishment is Audrey found herself a good boyfriend. Not a prince like she and many others expected of her. It was a wonder as to how someone like him ended up where he did. He is certainly not anything like his brothers.

Anyways, this is where the punishment begins:

* * *

Audrey was having a pretty okay day when she was escorted to Ben's office by Lumiere. That morning she broke up with Chad for the fifth time that week (it only being Tuesday). Then sometime afterwards she made Dizzy Tremaine, Drizella's youngest daughter, feel terrible by insulting her fashion designs.

Maybe that's why she's being forced to his office. Maybe she went too far. Dizzy did end up crying soon afterwards. Audrey did remember seeing Evie and Jane comforting the young girl in the halls. Surely they wouldn't do something to Audrey for something so small.

She stood corrected once she heard Ben announce what her punishment is. "What did you say?" Audrey wondered in her sugar sweet voice. "I don't think I heard you-"

"I said you are going to the Isle to learn some respect for the children." Ben interrupted a bit forcefully. "I have heard and witnessed many incidents of you being rude or bullying some of the villain children. You crossed the line today with Dizzy."

Audrey sighed, knowing that had been the whole reason. "Look, if it's that important I'll apologize to Dizzy and-"

"That won't be enough." Mal stated from the corner of the room (Audrey didn't even know she was there in the first place). "She made that design specifically for you, hoping to be your friend. She wanted your opinion the most. Instead you destroyed her hope that you two would get along and that she will become a great designer."

Audrey rolled her eyes, not really bothered by the accusation. "Fine. How long am I staying on the Isle? A day or two?"

"I was going to make it a week," Ben informed as he clenched his fist to control his anger. "But now I'm going to make it a month since you aren't taking this seriously."

"A month!" Audrey repeated in horror. "By myself?!"

"Jay and I have volunteered to check up on you every other day." Mal informed her kindly (if that could be the only way to describe it). "The difference is you will be staying on the Isle the whole time. Jay and I will be going back to Auradon at the end of the day. There are three places that you can stay that is the safest."

"You will be staying at all three no matter what." Ben insisted. "You get to choose what two for the first half of the month, but the second half you will stay in one specific place no matter what."

"Lady Tremaine's house is one." Mal saw the look on her face and said, "Don't worry, only her grandson lives with her. Her daughter and the wicked step-granddaughters live somewhere else."

"Who's her grandson?"

"Anthony Tremaine," the purple haired girl answered as she walked closer to the duo, sitting on the window seal soon after. "The reason he lives with his grandmother is because his mother, Anastasia, died when he was only eleven years old."

"Is he cute?" Audrey wondered curiously.

"Let me stop you right there," Mal ordered. "He is dating Harriet Hook, Captain Hook's daughter. They've been together for probably two years now. I think Lady Tremaine said she has been living with them for the past couple months because Harriet had a falling out with her father."

"And I care because?"

"Because they volunteered to guide you wherever you need to go during the month until you've made other friends," Ben retorted a bit harshly. "They will tell Mal and Jay how you were each day. The two will report back to me. If you have learned any respect in the month, you get to leave. If you learned none, then you'll be forced to stay even longer."

"Where are the other two places?" Audrey questioned.

"My old house and the hideout close to the docks." Mal answered. "The hideout is where you'll stay for the second half of the month because it's closer to the second school."

"You're forcing me to go to school too!" Audrey shouted in realization. "That is so cruel!"

"You'll be missing a month of school." Ben reasoned as he unclenched his fist to rest it on the desk. "They may be able to teach you things you can't here."

"I highly doubt that." With a sigh, she requested, "What are the names?"

"Dragon Hall and Serpent Prep." Mal answered for her beloved. "Dragon Hall is the school all of villain children, except for Dizzy, went to. Dizzy was home-schooled by her grandmother because her mother didn't want to pay for schooling. Serpent Prep is where the children whose villain parents are either pirates, sea creatures, etc. attend school. Those students have to pay to go to school. Lucky for you, Ben agreed to cover for your tuition for the half month."

"I suggest you pack light." Mal advised. "Probably seven outfits at the most. No dresses or heals. You'll be doing a lot of walking and it's mostly chilly on the Isle. Bring no more than ten dollars. Items are very cheap compared to Auradon because they are poor. The food isn't as good either, but you'll get used to it. You may even miss it when you come back to Auradon. If you want a good night sleep, bring one of your pillows because the Isle has hardly none. Only a select few do."

The prissy pink princess groaned in frustration at the advice, but didn't ignore it. "When am I leaving?"

"Tonight," Ben answered before explaining, "That way you'll be able to go to school in the morning. Jay and Mal will both go with you tonight, but tomorrow Mal will walk you to school with Harriet and Anthony."

"Is there any way I can change your mind." Audrey wondered hopefully.

Ben sighed. "I'm afraid not." He gestured to the door. "You better get started. You'll leave for the Isle in three hours."

She groaned, leaving the office, ready to cry at any moment. Hopefully, she will be safe in the miserable place called a prison for villain children.

What she doesn't know is she will end up falling in love with someone while on the Isle.


	2. Chapter 2

**The story is continuing! There won't be a set date for when I update this story. I'm writing out the chapters first, typing them, and then editing them. I will update once I finish a chapter. It could take a day, a week, or a month. However, if I keep getting wonderful reviews like I did the first chapter, I _guess_ I could speed up the time it takes me.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Audrey took a majority of Mal's advice into consideration. The only thing she did different is she packed ten outfits instead of seven and one set of heels (her favorite pair). Although she didn't pack any dresses, she kept on the one she was wearing at the moment. Just _one_ dress wouldn't be too bad, right?

While she was packing, Chad came in her room asking if she'd get back together with him. That's when he noticed the packing and asked what she was doing.

"I'm being punished for being rude to the VKs." She explained bitterly as she continued to fold her clothing. "They are sending me to the Isle for a month to teach me some respect or something."

"That's a cruel and unusual punishment," he commented. "Why didn't they just make you apologize to them? They are treating those villain children like they are royalty!"

Audrey rolled her eyes, knowing he was about to go on a rant about the VKs. "I don't know, but I figured that if I try to be good while on the Isle, I'll get to leave sooner."

"Then we will get back together again?" Chad wondered skeptically and hopefully. There he goes again; changing the subject back to something that will benefit him.

The princess rolled her eyes again when her back was to him. She turned around to him and said, "We'll get back together _if_ you promise not to chat it up with any other girls during my absence."

"Can I get a kiss for good luck?"

Audrey mentally rolled her eyes (she does that a lot) as she gave him peck on the cheek. "That's all you're going to get until I get back," she insisted with a mischievous smile, "and maybe you'll get more if I heard you behaved."

Chad gave her a peck of his own on the cheek, leaving the room more cheerful and determined than before.

* * *

Audrey had two bags that she was bringing to the Isle. One bag had all her clothing, hair product, feminine products, etc., while the other had a couple pillows and her favorite blanket. Neither Jay or Mal said anything about her decision. They knew what nights are like on the Isle. Some days it would be freezing cold and on the days when the weather is nice, you won't be able to sleep because of how uncomfortable you are.

Jay kindly loaded her bags in the trunk while the other two got in the car (Jay was driving the vehicle). On the drive to the Isle, Mal warned, "If you want to know who's someone's mother or father is, ask who their 'parent' is. No one on the Isle has a full set or parents; either a mother or a father, never both. Some don't even have parents and are just orphans. Don't let any of them guilt trip you. There are only a handful that will fully tell the truth. If you are suspicious or unsure, ask Lady Tremaine for reassurance. She will tell the truth."

"Why can't I ask you or Jay?" Audrey wondered curiously. "Aren't you going to be there for me?"

The 'brother-sister' duo shared a look, but Jay answered, "We'll be in the shadows watching over you. We'll only show ourselves if we think you're in danger."

" _He'll_ be watching in the shadows," Mal corrected. "On days I'm watching you and you have school, I'll be with Lady Tremaine in her classroom."

"Why are you so hyped on her?" Audrey barked in annoyance. "You've spoke of her ever since my punishment was announced and haven't stopped once."

With a sigh, the lady of the court explained, "Lady Tremaine is like a grandmother to me and a few other people on the Isle. Her class is my favorite simply because she is the teacher (as stated in many other stories)."

The ride was quiet for most of the way. As soon as they crossed over the barrier, Audrey asked seriously, "Am I going to survive here?"

"Of course you are!" Mal encouraged, placing a reassuring hand over Audrey's. "Trust me, nothing is going to happen to you."

The princess nodded her head nervously as the car finally stopped on a dead end alleyway. After her luggage was out of the trunk and the two villain children covered the vehicle with a tarp to keep it out of view of wondering eyes, they made the walk to Lady Tremaine's home (which was a lot short than she expected).

Once they arrived, an elderly woman (probably in her early seventies) appeared to be waiting on them at the entrance. Mal couldn't help the squeal escaping her lips and running to give the woman a hug.

"Mal was telling the truth back there." Jay insisted once he saw the look of surprise on Audrey's face. "She loves Lady Tremaine like a grandmother and Lady Tremaine loves Mal like she was her own granddaughter. There is _nothing_ that they won't do for each other."

"Then why isn't Lady Tremaine in Auradon?" Audrey countered. "If Mal will do anything for her then why not get her to leave?"

"Lady Tremaine won't leave without Anthony," the ex-thief revealed. "Anthony won't leave without Harriet, Harriet won't leave without her brother Harry, Harry won't leave without his 'darling' Uma, and Uma won't leave without Harry or Gil."

Audrey raised an eyebrow at the explanation. "So in order for Mal to have Lady Tremaine come to Auradon. . ."

"The other five will have to go with." Jay motioned his head to the two females that were chatting with one another. "Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

The daughter of Aurora was completely shocked by how kind the old woman was while given the tour of the house. Lady Tremaine had given Audrey a room on the second floor that had an amazing view of Auradon. Lady Tremaine mentioned that she, herself, had moved rooms to the bottom floor because she could hardly go up and down the stairs.

Lady Tremaine cooked them a meal that the trio would like, or at least be able to stomach. Technically that wasn't true. She asked Anthony and Harriet to make the meal while she had readied Audrey's temporary room.

When the four went to the kitchen to see how far they were, they discovered an amusing sight. The couple was completely covered head to toe in flour. Anthony claimed Harriet started it, which caused more flour to be thrown. With a sigh, Lady Tremaine insisted that they clean up quickly and be ready to eat by the time she finished the tour.

After the tour ended the love birds met the four in the dining room. Since they cleaned up, Audrey could finally make out what they looked like.

Anthony could be described as a tall, elegant boy with dark hair swept off his forehead. He has a handsome face that actually reminded Audrey of Ben's. His clothes are worn and ragged, as Audrey assumed everyone else's was, but somehow he looked as if he was wearing custom tailoring. He wore a dark leather coat that is cut perfectly and jeans that are the 'right' dark wash.

Harriet was a slender pale girl (surprising because she's outside so much) with golden brown eyes, dark ruby lips and dark frizzy hair with a lighter color highlights tied into a heavy ponytail. Braided into her hair, she has small red, green and blue beads. Dressed in a style not too unlike her father's, Harriet wore a scarlet red coat with three black straps and golden buttons on the sleeves. Underneath the coat, she wears a white blouse tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans. She also has knee-high high-heeled crocodile-skin boots with golden flourishes on the top fold and a silver buckle.

Dinner was incredibly pleasant. The three visitors told stories of their time in Auradon while the three hostesses/host told stories of the Isle (ones that Jay and Mal haven't heard of). The food didn't taste awful, but it wasn't that good either. When asked of her opinion, Audrey kindly said it was better than she thought it would be. Harriet cracked a joke, saying the princess will think that way about a lot of things on the Isle.

After dinner, the dating couple cleared the table and went to do the dishes. The trio offered to help, but the couple insisted they were guests. Right before her and Jay were going to leave, Mal pulled Audrey aside and asked what she thought about being on the Isle. The princess believed she would be just fine-

For now.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter is up! Thanks for all the reviews. The more reviews I get, the quicker the chapters will be finished and the story will progress. I have big plans for this story, a majority of which will happen after she leaves the Isle.**

* * *

Living in Auradon and getting ready for school, Audrey was used to getting up early on a daily basis to make sure she looked her best. On her first morning on the Isle of the Lost, she was up and dressed for the day before seven. It takes her an hour to pick the outfit she wants, put her hair up the way she wants it, what kind of jewelry goes best with her look, and if she wanted makeup (which was most usually yes).

Audrey made it down to the kitchen a few minutes past seven and was surprised to see Anthony and Harriet making breakfast. Correction: washing dishes from breakfast.

"Good morning, Audrey," Harriet kindly greeted the perplexed princess. She noticed the look on her face and commented, "You seem confused. What's up?"

"I thought people on the Isle didn't get up this early." Audrey confessed bashfully as she walked further in the room. "I mean, Jay, Carlos, and Mal were almost always late to class their first couple months in Auradon. I assumed everyone sleeps in."

"Not everyone." Anthony corrected as he gave her a plate left specifically for her (rotten scrambled eggs, spoiled sausage patty, and a stale biscuit with clumpy grape jelly). The princess snarled her nose at the smell, but the two didn't seem to notice because they were too busy cleaning up. "We are up at six-thirty, eating breakfast by seven, and leaving for school at around seven-twenty. Grandmother likes to get there early to make sure she has everything ready for the day."

"I'm sorry," Audrey apologized as she picked through the food unwillingly. "I can try getting ready quicker tomorrow."

"We don't care!" Harriet insisted as she dried her hands from the dirty water. "Sleep in as long and as much as you want. You're a guest in this house."

"I'm supposed to be punished, remember?" Audrey reminded a little forcefully. "How am I going to learn my lesson if you keep being nice to me?"

"Then let's start with you finishing the dishes." Anthony half joked as he put away the last plate that he washed. "I'll see if Grandmother is ready and we'll meet at the entrance in five minutes. Sound good?"

Instead of waiting for a response, Anthony hurriedly fled the area. Harriet sighed. "Don't mind him. He just worries about his grandma too much, but then again he did lose both of his parents. He doesn't want to lose another family member for a while."

"How did he lose his parents?" Audrey wondered quite snobbishly. "And who exactly were they?"

"You must already know that his mother was Anastasia," Harriet began. "His father was the baker from his mother's village. Although he was good, he decided to stay on the Isle for Anastasia. He died of a disease when Anthony was seven and Anastasia ended up dying from the same thing four years later."

 _How can two hideous people produce such a handsome child?_ Audrey shook her head to get rid of the thought before stating (like it was a bad thing), "You sure do know an awful lot about Anthony."

Harriet shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed Audrey's barely touched plate, threw the food in the trash, and placed the dish in the sink to wash it quickly. "What do you expect? We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for almost two years now. We probably wouldn't be together if it wasn't for Mal."

"Mal?" The princess repeated in surprise. "What did she do?"

"I'll tell you later." The pirate insisted as she dried the now clean dish, placed it in its spot, and then dried her hands. "We better go. Don't want to keep them and her waiting on us. Mal's going to meet us there."

Audrey raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "I thought she was walking with us."

"As you said, she likes to sleep in."

* * *

The walk to Dragon Hall was somewhat pleasant. The group had to walk a little slow because of Lady Tremaine, who was hobbling along with her cane. It kind of annoyed Audrey, but she just bit her tongue and went along. On the walk, the trio warned the princess of who to trust and who to avoid. The avoid list seemed to be a lot longer than the trust list.

The first and on the top of the avoid list was Gaston's twin sons, Gaston Jr. and Gaston III. The two were block-headed blokes that liked to flirt with anything that had legs. (Must be the reason why Audrey was told not to wear dresses; to avoid their perviness.) Le Fou Deux (Le Fou's son and their side-kick) was just as conniving as the brothers.

Harriet suggested that she should (if needed) attempt to get on the good side of Ginny Gothel, Mother Gothel's daughter. Ginny has attempted to rule Dragon Hall since Mal left. No one dare messes with her because of her mother being one of the teachers. One word to her mother meant something bad; something that the trio didn't wish to speak about.

Lady Tremaine figured that Diego and Jade would be kind to Audrey because of their relatives. Turns out, Diego is Carlos's cousin while Jade is Jay's cousin. Audrey had no idea that Carlos and Jay had family on the Isle that wasn't their evil parent.

Once they arrived at the school, Anthony walked grandmother to her classroom while Harriet gave Audrey a tour of the place before leading her to the headmaster's office.

Dragon Hall is actually an old tomb re-purposed to act as a school. It's unknown how far it actually goes downward, but there is a statue of Maleficent's dragon form on the landing between the second and third basements. There is barely any light and the lockers are haphazardly lined against the walls. There is a forbidden library, which serves as storage for now defunct information. The outside is a graveyard, with many tombstones now having sayings on them rather than the names of the deceased. In an unknown location is the Faculty Chambers, where the teachers are when not teaching classes.

Audrey was surprised to see Freddie Facilier's father, Dr. Facilier, in the headmaster's office. He was sitting at his desk solemnly and longingly staring at an old Polaroid picture of his daughter when she was a young child.

Harriet cleared her throat to grab the voodoo man's attention. "Sir, the visitor is here."

Facilier perked up as he carefully placed the photo in his pocket. He greeted the visitor with a smile. "Welcome to Dragon Hall!" He announced. "Before I give you a schedule, I have a couple questions."

He sat on the edge of his desk and asked (as a concern father), "How is Freddie? Is my little Voodoo Girl doing well in Auradon?"

Audrey became even more surprised by the questions, but managed to stutter out, "She's doing well. She made friends with Genie's daughter and Alice in Wonderland's daughter."

"That's a relief." With a sigh, he wondered, "Has she caused any mischief? Pulled any pranks?"

"Actually-" She stopped herself. The only time she remembered Freddie getting in trouble is when _she_ blamed Freddie for things she didn't do. It wasn't anything major, but it was enough to have the teachers keep an eye on her.

Audrey composed herself as she started again, "Freddie hasn't caused any trouble while in Auradon."

Facilier let out the breath that the princess didn't know he was holding. "Good, that's a relief. I figured she'd be close to being kicked back on the Isle, not that that would disappoint me. I do miss her."

"Maybe I can have Mal or Jay bring a picture of her while she's on Auradon." Audrey suggested kindly. "That way you know she's having fun with her new friends."

Facilier seemed to like that idea for he cheered up even more. He handed her her new schedule for the next fifteen days. "If there is any trouble with the classes, let me know and I'll do something about it. A word of advice: try not to get in trouble. The punishments are quite severe and I've been trying to put a step to it. Only one other teacher seemed to listen to me. If you are to be punished, I can't guarantee someone will stick up for you."

Facilier bowed to the door. "Have a nice day, Miss Audrey."

* * *

 **Do you know why Facilier called her 'Miss' instead of 'Princess'? Give an answer and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter is up! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and it does get better as it continues, trust me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Isle classes are quite different than Auradon classes. Some of the basic classes of Auradon were Life Skills Without Magic, Magical History, Basic Chivalry, History of Auradon, Mathematics, Grammar, etc. They were all simple subjects that Audrey knew the subject of.

Isle classes seemed a little complicated. Harriet tried to explain everything to her, but even she had trouble with some:

* * *

Weird Science: Taught by the wizard Yen Sid. The only hero to be amongst the staff of the school, as King Beast wished to have someone help the students with formerly magical parents adapt to more modern methods. It teaches how to use technology, since magic is disabled on the island. Yen Sid often quotes Clarke's Law to his class - "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."

Selfishness 101/"Selfies": Taught by Mother Gothel. She is amongst many villains who were revived and imprisoned. She is always 30 minutes late, annoyed the students are there before her. The class would study photos of villains, and their homework would included taking their own photos.

Selfies Seminar: Also taught by Mother Gothel. Only some of the people out of her other class are allowed to take this class.

Advanced Vanities: It is unknown who teaches this class or what its specifics are.

Evil Schemes and Nasty Tricks: Taught by Lady Tremaine, the Wicked Stepmother. She encourages the students to plot better than the previous generation did, giving the assignment of year-long plotting to win an award.

Enrichment: A class that teaches about thievery. It has many guest lecturers, such as the headmaster. Mother Gothel and Cruella's exploits are some of those that are mentioned.

PE: A class that runs basic physical fitness. The class usually runs the length of the tomb.

* * *

Audrey's schedule was Evil Schemes and Nasty Tricks, "Selfies", Weird Science, Enrichment, Selfies Seminar, Advanced Vanities, and PE at the end of the day.

"There should be no problems with your classes." Harriet insisted as she saw the schedule. "Just stay in the back, preferably in one of the fives' old spots so don't cause any trouble, and lay low. I will walk you from class to class so you know where to sit. Don't leave a classroom unless Anthony or I am with you. If you do end up leaving, go straight to Lady Tremaine's classroom and don't leave till one of us get there."

"Just for today or. . . .?"

"Let's wait until the day ends," Harriet suggested. "If you think you'll be able to guide yourself, we won't walk with you. Sound good?"

The two somewhat-friends silently walked to Lady Tremaine's classroom. Audrey was surprised once again to see so many villain children in their seats when class wouldn't start for another ten minutes. Mal, who was sitting on the edge of Lady Tremaine's desk, noticed the princess's look and said, "Some of the children are trying to adapt to an Auradon life-style in case they one day get a chance of going there. The students here will probably be the ones who will get along with you most. Just sit at my old seat and you'll be fine in this class."

Harriet waved 'good-bye' to Audrey and Mal before heading to her own class. Audrey just stared at her cauldron, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. The time went by slowly and after a couple minutes after the bell rang when everyone was finally in the room, Lady Tremaine began her class.

The lecture was actually pretty interesting. Audrey paid attention to it because she could actually understand it the whole time, unlike some classes in Auradon. It wasn't until half-way through the class that some kid in the back asked, "Why is Mal here?"

As though she already had an answer at the ready, Mal explained, "I'm here to figure out which kids deserve to be on the mainland, Auradon. I'll be here every other day for about a month and then some kids will be going to Auradon after that month is up."

"Is that why the spoiled new chick is here?" Someone with frizzy hair (Audrey assumed that was Ginny Gothel) questioned arrogantly. "Is she supposed to help you or something?"

Mal glared at her as she forcefully said through gritted teeth, "Or something."

A spark seemed to ignite in Ginny's cold dark eyes. "She's being punished, isn't she? What did the spoil brat do? Ask for too many things and her parents wanted to teach her not to be so greedy?"

Somehow, Audrey was able to keep her cool, but Mal's eyes glowed their dangerous hue and warned, "You better watch your mouth Gothel. Whatever you can affect your life in Auradon."

Ginny sorted in laughter. "Yeah, right. Like I'm ever going there with you and the spoiled brat-"

"That's not my name." Audrey turned herself around to face the rude girl that was talking crap about her. "My name is Audrey, daughter of Queen Aurora and King Philip, which makes me a princess."

Ginny raised an eyebrow in amusement. Leaning forward on her cauldron, she carefully spoke, "Not on the Isle. You are no better than anyone here except for Mal. Her title remains. Yours-"

"That's enough!" Lady Tremaine interrupted/ordered. "You are here to learn, _not_ to argue. Got it?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows again mischievously before Audrey turned back to the front, her mind still lingering on the Gothel's comment.

* * *

The rest of the day went by a lot better than first hour. Either Anthony or Harriet walked her to class each hour. Some of the villain kids were kind enough to show her which seat was empty and tried to help her with a couple assignment or class work.

After her last class (PE, which wasn't actually wasn't that bad), Audrey ended up roaming around the school. She waited in the gym for a few minutes, but neither one of the love-birds came for her. She thought it was odd, but decided nothing could go wrong since she already knew the basic layout of the school.

Many students seemed to have gathered in between the second and third basement floor, mainly at the start of the dragon statue. A teenage girl, who bore a striking resemblance to Jay, was chained to one of the statues leg. She was on her knees, her body facing the statue while her back was facing a teacher that held a foreign object that Audrey has never seen before. The girl appeared to have been forced to shed her jacket because it laid a few inches away from her feet.

Once the teacher raised the object high over his head did Audrey realize what was going on. She gasped in horror and disbelief as the object was brought down, but instead of making contact with the girl's back, it wrapped around someone's arm, _Mal's_ arm, who decided to intervene.

The teacher smiled cruelly and evilly. "Well, well, well. Is the Lady of the Court volunteering to be whipped instead of this peasant?"

As an answer, Mal uncuffed the other girl's hands, shed her own jacket, and chained herself to the statue. Going to her knees, Mal asked the girl, "How many do you have?"

The girl reluctantly answered with a small voice, "Thirteen."

"Damn it Jade!" Mal cursed. "Quit getting in trouble!"

"It's because I'm kind that I get whipped," 'Jade' muttered loud enough for Audrey to hear.

Before Mal could even make a retort, the object struck her back hard causing her shirt to rip and skin to break. Audrey gasped, placing a hand to cover her mouth to avoid more noise to go through as Mal arched her back in pain, but didn't utter a sound.

After the fourth strike, one of the kinder villain kids (Hadie, Hades's son) noticed the princess and her distress. He quickly dragged her away from the scene and to Lady Tremaine's classroom where Harriet, Anthony, and Lady Tremaine herself was waiting for her.

"She saw the punishment," he informed the trio. "She saw almost half of it before I realized she was there and dragged her away."

"Who was it today?" Harriet wondered.

"Jade, as usual," Hadie answered like that was normal, "but Mal volunteered for her."

"Shit." Harriet cursed once the boy left the room to see if it ended yet. "Audrey-"

"What kind of punishment is that?" Audrey shouted hatefully. "You get whipped for doing something wrong or getting in trouble. How do they even decide how much to whip them?"

"We don't know," Anthony admitted. "This punishment began after Evie started going to school here. One day she was going to be whipped, but Mal took her place because 'a princess doesn't need to be whipped'. From that day, Jay volunteered for males and Mal volunteered for females, until they left for Auradon. Now we all volunteer because of their example. Males volunteers for males and females volunteers for females. The only exception to that rule is relatives can volunteer for each other if they're the opposite gender. I volunteer for my cousins all the time."

"This isn't right!" Audrey deduced in anger. "They shouldn't be allowed to do something so cruel!"

"Honey, what do you expect?" Lady Tremaine questioned. Placing a calm hand over hers, she stated, "This is the Isle of the Lost, not Auradon."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I have spoiled you so much this week, there won't be another chapter till next week. I need to work on a couple other stories and somehow this one ended up being my priority. I also have a final for a college class I need to study for.I hope you aren't upset, but I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Although she had been whipped moments before, Mal acted completely fine. She didn't once hint that she was hurting in any way. Once they got back to the household, Harriet took Mal (with Audrey following) to the bedroom she shares with Anthony to wrap Mal's back in a bandage. Audrey had a stoned face the whole time because she was trying hard to process what she was seeing. Mal's entire back was covered in blood, yet the two Isle children didn't seem to mind it and it looks as though they had a routine at the ready. Mal laid on the bed with her shirt off and Harriet wiped away the blood before wrapping it in a bandage.

The two acted completely normal, but Audrey was still horrified by the scene. Mal left the house at about four-thirty, deeming that the two (Harriet and Anthony) is able to take care of Audrey.

Although they had just returned home from school, Harriet and Anthony packed a bag full of old Auradon books and used notebooks. "We are going to Ursula's Fish and Chip restaurant," Anthony informed. "There's a boy that we tutor every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday because his father refused to pay for his schooling. He and his family actually don't get along with one another. He was told that if he stepped over to this side of the Isle, he would be severely punished. Grandmother is willing to teach him, but she can't walk the distance to the restaurant-"

"So you're tutoring him for her." Audrey simplified before wondering, "And you're tutoring him because. . . ?"

"Because he's friends with my brother," Harriet answered the girl's curiosity. "My brother and his girlfriend have tried to get enough money to get him to school, but they have never managed to do so."

"Why do they keep trying then?" Audrey questioned. "If they don't have the money for it then why-"

"Because their friend doesn't deserve to be on the Isle." Anthony argued a little forcefully. "Their friend is the kindest person on the Isle, he would do anything for anyone. The only reason he's on the Isle and not in Auradon is because of his father being a villain."

Harriet sighed. "Do you want to come with us? We'll be gone for about two to three hours. If not you can stay here and stare at the ceiling for hours and hours and hours-"

"I'll go with."

* * *

The walk to the fish restaurant was a long one. The couple kept the Auradon girl in between them so they could keep an eye on her. Audrey kept her complaints about how gross, smelly, and disgusting the place was to herself. She had the idea that if she was well-behaved for a couple days, she'd be able to leave a lot sooner. Maybe even by the end of the day.

The shop is mostly underneath the docks, with a sign bearing the top half of Ursula's head above the doors. It would appear their are lights behind the eyes, as they glow in contrast to the faded paint. To the sides of the entrance are cardboard tentacles, with faded paint.

Immediately when one enters, they is a jar with a sign that says Sword Check In, which is to keep the customers from fighting each other. There are several tables and chairs for the customers to sit at. Directly in front of the doors is a stage, where a waterlogged organ rests. Next to the organ is a dart board, where remnants of an old poster of Mal is pinned. The chandeliers are made from old steering wheels from boats. To the right is a long table. An old television is next to the table. Further right is a window for customers to restock their meals; above it is several planks of wood that hold the menu. To the left of that window is a door, which leads to the kitchen and possibly the home area.

Harriet placed her sword in the sword check before heading to the long table. Audrey sat at the end while Harriet sat next to her and Anthony next to her. Two people behind the table stared daggers at the girl.

"Harry, Uma," Harriet greeted the two, "This is Audrey, daughter of Aurora and Philip. Audrey, this Uma and my little brother Harry; daughter of Ursula and son of Hook."

Uma is a beautiful girl with brown-skin, and aqua, black-white braids, and sky blue-painted nails. Her outfit is an aqua leather top with multicolored bands like a skirt, a purple translucent top, a aqua leather coat with gold details, and multicolored bands on the shoulders, dark aqua pants with zippers, and brown boots with pearls, sea-stars, shells, and her pirate crew's symbolic pin. Her accessories consist of a black pirate hat with brown details, sea-stars, shells and her pirate crew's symbolic pin, black fingerless gloves with sea-stars, pearl bracelets, a sky blue bracelet with spikes, black and brown belts, a black band, and a sheath for her sword.

Harry is a light-skinned brawny guy with brunet hair. His outfit is a white ripped tank top, a red sleeveless leather coat, black pants with red ripped details and zippers and dark brown boots. His accessories consist of a black pirate hat with dark golden details, pale feathers and the pirate crew's symbolic pin, a blue headband, a black band, black fingerless gloves, a golden skull ring, red, black and white bracelets, a red belt, a brown skull belt, a dark brown belt with rings and a pocket watch, a sheath for his sword and a fake hook. Plus it looks as though there are shadows around his eyes that make him look attractive.

Uma glared even harder at the girl. "I know who you are," she insisted, but not in a cheerful manner. "You're the bitch that was rude to Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos on their first day in Auradon."

"Uma, try to watch your language," Harriet chided. "She's not used to it."

"Why should I?" Uma challenged. "She ain't no princess."

"Yes, I am," Audrey argued.

Uma raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, so newbie has some guts." She leaned forward. "You ain't a princess."

"Why?" Audrey questioned as she was starting to get mad. "Why do you say I am not a princess?"

Uma grinned evilly as she announced (as though she had been wanting to say it for a while), "Aurora and Philip have no royal status on the Isle, and neither do you."

Audrey remained extremely quiet because she couldn't think of a way to argue with her. Uma titled her head with mock concern. "Stings, doesn't it?" She questioned rhetorically. "Imagine how Evie felt when you told her that once she arrived."

Audrey pondered on it for a few moments before muttering, "She must have been devastated."

"Lucky for you she came up with the idea to find a prince so she could keep her title." Uma continued as she completely ignored the Auradon girl. "Too bad the prince turned out to be an asshole that cheated on her with you."

"He's not my-"

"Oh, we know," Uma insisted. "He's your on-again-off-again boyfriend. People on the Isle know about it because it's always on the news, the _only_ channel that we get on this wasteland of a home."

Audrey kept quiet, but Uma continued on, "If Ben thinks that this plan of his will work, he better come up with a good one, because I ain't leaving without Harry or Gil."

"Gil?" Aurdey repeated. "Who's Gil?"

Harry motioned to behind the Auradon girl. "He's Gil."

Audrey turned around to see a handsome guy cleaning and serving tables.

Gil is a handsome, tan-skinned muscular young man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. His primary outfit is a torn burnt orange tank top, an orange sleeveless leather jacket, ripped blue jeans with brown details, and brown boots. His accessories consists of a yellow bandana, brown and black bands, a bronze bull necklace, a brown bull belt, yellow fingerless gloves, golden skull rings, bronze, black and gold bracelets, and a sheath for his sword.

"Son of Gaston," Harriet stated. "Gil is the youngest of Gaston's three sons. He was dropped on his heads a couple times when he was a baby, which is supposedly why he doesn't act like a villain, or at least that's what Gaston tells everyone."

Audrey kept a curious eye on the boy, one that Uma noticed and was aggravated about. "No."

The Auradon girl gave her a strange look. "What do you-"

"Gil's loyalty is to his captain," Uma explained. "He's not going to change it for someone that was sent to the Isle because she was rude to his friends, which he thinks everyone on the Isle, besides his father, is."

Uma gave Audrey a pointed look, before shouting for the boy, "Gil! They're here!"

She smiled cruelly at the girl. "Have a fun three hours, _Miss_ Audrey."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update this. A lot of bad things happened at/during school (somebody broke in over the weekend and a teacher yelled at me for things other students were doing for almost twenty minutes making me late to my next class). I lost my drive to work on it. This chapter isn't as long or as good as I wanted so I do apologize for that.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Gil was surprised to see the new girl sitting next to Harry's older sister Harriet. The new girl was absolutely beautiful in Gil's eyes. She is a slim, pretty girl of average height with long brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. She wore a light pink shirt decorated with blue butterflies and light colored jeans that didn't seem to have a single tear on them.

However, Uma ordered him not to say a word to the new girl, so he couldn't even tell her 'hello'.

His lesson began the same as usual. Harriet and Anthony brought worksheets that Lady Tremaine made for him. It was simple problems, multiplications, so he'd remember them better. He's done better every time one is given to him. He's hoping he'll get them all right this time.

After he finished that little exercise, he was given another worksheet where he'd have to solve for 'x'. On the first problem, he already had trouble. Harriet worked it out for him, to show him how to do the other problems. It didn't help him one bit because he still didn't know how to do it. Luckily for him, the new girl offered her assistance.

He understood as soon as she started explaining. For him to get 'x' by itself in the problem (2x=12), he would have to divide both sides by two. As soon as he finished the problems that were similar to that, he asked for help on a different equation (3x+4=16).

She explained in her angelic voice that he would have to subtract four from sixteen (he said was twelve) and then that number would be divided by three. He said his final answer was four, which she told him was right.

"Thank you, Miss," Gil greeted. "I probably wouldn't understand it without you."

"Audrey," she corrected kindly. "My name is Audrey."

Gil held his hand out, which she shook out of greeting. "I'm-"

"Gil!" Uma shouted from the other side of the room. "I told you not to speak to the newbie! Keep doing your work. They are only here for a limited time; you know that."

Gil sighed disappointingly. "Yes, Captain."

He continued to do his math while Audrey watched him, for she couldn't think of anything else to do. Audrey and Harriet had spent a couple minutes looking through the bag when they realized they left Gil's grammar lesson at the house.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Harriet reassured the boy. "You can either practice your cursive or take a break. I'm sure Audrey can help you again if needed."

Gil nodded happily as the love-birds went to leave, but not before muttering something to the sea-captain. She didn't seem to like whatever they said, but she huffed in agreement.

Gil grabbed a random notebook and turned to a random page before trying to write the 'fancy' way. Audrey looked at him curiously. "Why do you want to learn cursive?"

He thought about it for a moment before deciding, "To impress Ben? I wrote him a letter a couple days after the Cotillion just to see if he would respond. I got one the very next day, but I couldn't read it because he wrote in cursive. I had to have Harriet read it to me. In the next letter I told him I couldn't read it, so he started writing normally."

"What do you two write about?"

"Anything and everything." Gil answered cheerfully. "One letter I told him about my lessons and another I told him about my day. One of his letters was about Dizzy's first day and another was about an Auradon girl being rude to some old Isle children."

For some odd reason, Audrey tensed up at the last statement, but she questioned, "What did he say about her?"

Gil shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really. He claimed he was growing tired of it and wanted to do something about it, but didn't know what."

Audrey kept silent as Gil continued writing the alphabet in cursive. After doing it three times, he took a break to get something to eat from the kitchen. After a minute he came back with a bowl of french fries that looked pretty normal. He placed the bowl between him and the new girl. "It's only a couple days pass the expiration date," he insisted. "Captain has been trying to get the better items in case we do get a chance to go to Auradon."

She gingerly took a bite and discovered it didn't taste anything like she thought it would. It tasted just like the ones at her home. "Do you think you'll be able to go?" She wondered curiously. "To Auradon I mean."

Gil thought about it for only a moment before shaking his head 'no'. "There's no reason for me to go to Auradon," he determined. "If I were to go, I'd feel like an outcast because of my father. I want nothing to do with him, but people will judge me because of him. I want to be friends with Ben, but I don't think it'll be possible without people thinking I am going to betray him in some way."

Audrey placed a calm and reassuring hand over his, causing him to shiver in a non-creepy way. "I've known you for only twenty minutes now," she began with a kind smile, "and I can already tell that you would never harm Ben in any shape or form. You act as though he's your brother by the way you speak of him."

Gil sighed. "I sometimes wish he was. I speak to him more than I do my elder brothers."

"Maybe you'll get to see him sometime soon." She kindly insisted with another one of her beautiful smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if you would see him sometime in a month."

Gil couldn't help, but to scoff at the idea. "The only way that would happen is if he came to the Isle," he deduced sadly. "That's not going to happen any time soon."

Before Audrey could argue with him, Harriet and Anthony returned to continue the lesson. Gil's schooling continued for a little longer until the restaurant closed for the night. The trio (Audrey, Anthony, and Harriet) were about to leave until Gil pulled the pretty girl aside. "Are you going to be at my next lesson?" He wondered curiously. "It would really be very helpful if you did."

Audrey pondered on it for a moment before smiling once again. "Absolutely, I'll go to as many as you want me to."

Gil mentally cheered in happiness after she left with the other two. His life on the Isle is going to get a lot more joyful-

Until she has to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the long wait! I would have gotten it done sooner, but I've been swamped with duel credit work. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The next few days on the Isle weren't so bad for Audrey. It was a basic routine every day that she got used to. Every morning she got up just in time to meet Harriet and Anthony in the kitchen to help them cook breakfast. They would eat in the dinning room, the teens would do dishes afterwards, and then they'd leave the same time as they did the first day.

School didn't get better, but it didn't get worse. Like Audrey had promised, either Mal or Jay brought Dr. Facilier a more current photo of his daughter, which his stared at adoringly every time Audrey seen him.

Her fellow classmates enjoyed toying with her during class. They knew they couldn't get to her in the hallways because of Harriet and Anthony constantly hanging around her like she's a fragile child. Only a few select classes they could bully the visitor for some teachers were keeping a watchful eye on her as well.

Every day after school it seemed Jade was almost whipped.

 _Almost_.

On the second day, Jay managed to jump in front of the whip the moment it would have struck his cousin's back. The next day it would be Mal, then Jay the day after. The routine would keep going until the weekend and start again on Monday. Audrey would catch a glimpse before adverting her gaze and walking on.

Harriet informed Audrey one day at the mansion that the real reason Jade is whipped is because she's gay. The Isle looks down on those who are not straight, so they get punished one way or another. The people found out about Jade when Ginny Gothel told her mother she was constantly flirting with her; that was the first day Jade was whipped. Ever since if they saw Jade do anything that looked like flirting with a female, whether it be simply opening a door for one or helping to pick up the books that the Gaston twins knocked out of their hands, she'd get whipped.

Audrey looked forward to the days they would go to Ursula's restaurant to tutor Gil. The youngest son of Gaston understood the lessons more and more when she helped him. In fact, he would finish all of his work early, which would give Gil some time to write to Ben or talk with Audrey until closing (a majority of the time he chose the latter).

When a few days past, Audrey asked Mal why she hadn't been moved to the second location, Mal's old house. The lady of the court kindly explained that when she checked out her house, it had been trashed by a few scoundrels as a sort of rebellion for her being with Ben. Audrey would stay in the Tremaine mansion until the second half of the month.

Then Audrey did something incredibly brave.

* * *

On Audrey's second to last day (a Wednesday) attending Dragon Hall, Mal and Jay didn't come to the Isle. Lady Tremaine informed the 'princess' that there was a problem in Auradon that needed their full attention. The two had complete confidence that nothing would go wrong with them not being there. Audrey had been doing extremely well that she doesn't need them to watch over her.

They didn't realize the mistake they made or how wrong they were.

It was the end of the day and once again Jade was about to be whipped. Audrey had arrived a few moments before Jade was to be chained to the dragon statue to be whipped. The Auradon girl looked around to see who would volunteer for her today. No one looked as though they were going to do so.

"Nobody likes to volunteer for Jade," Harriet (who was standing behind Audrey) quickly and quietly explained. "She gets an enormous amount every day."

"Then I'll volunteer!"

"You can't do that!" The pirate argued. "A princess does not need to be whipped!"

Something clicked in Audrey's stubborn mind. "But I'm not a princess." She insisted. "At least not while on the Isle."

"Audrey don't-"

Audrey ignored the warning as she broke through the crowd, Jade having one chain on her wrist. The niece of Jafar noticed her first and hissed, "What are you doing? Get back!"

The Auradon girl paused in her action, but it gave the teacher enough time to realize she was there. A wicked grin emerged on his face. "Well, well, well," the teacher began, "is the visitor volunteering?"

Audrey slowly nodded her head, her courage starting to leave her. Two of the eviler students grabbed both her arms and dragged her to the statue, where another had unchained Jade and shoved her to the side. The villain children chained the hero child in a matter of seconds, which made Audrey think they had practice with it.

"Stop!" Harriet shouted as she forced her way to the front of the crowd. "I'll volunteer for Audrey instead."

"No can do," the teacher stated in a demonically cheery way. "You can't volunteer for a volunteer. It's one of the main rules!"

"Since when?"

"Since now." He struck Audrey's back to prove his point. She bit her lip to muffle a scream of pain, causing the teacher to smile viciously. "Only twenty-two more to go!"

 _Twenty-two?!_ Audrey screamed in her head as he struck her again, harder than the first. She bowed her head and counted the strikes, wishing the misery would just end.

Strike!

 _Two._

Strike!

 _Three_

Strike!

 _Four_.

Strike!

 _Five._

Strike!

 _Six._

Strike!

 _Seven._

Strike!

 _Eight._

Strike!

 _Nine._

Strike!

 _Ten._

Strike!

 _Eleven._

Strike!

 _Twelve._

Strike!

 _Thirteen._

Strike!

 _Fourteen._

Strike!

 _Fifteen._

Strike!

 _Sixteen._

Strike!

 _Seventeen._

Strike!

 _Eighteen._

Strike!

 _Nineteen._

Strike!

 _Twenty._

Strike!

 _Twenty-one._

Strike!

 _Twenty-two!_

Audrey sighed in relief, no longer having any feeling in her back; only a numbing pain. Her relief only lasted a second before she was struck again, causing her to shout one last time at the surprise attack.

"A volunteer always gets an extra hit." The teacher explained cruelly as Harriet and Anthony rushed forward to unchain the injured girl. "Have a nice day!"

Audrey glared at him as best as she could before standing to her feet. She stumbled on her first step, but continued on. The students parted a path for her as she staggered her way through the crowd. She walked as far as she could (which was surprisingly outside the school) before she fainted and collapsed from exhaustion. Anthony ended up having to carry her all the way to his home.

* * *

Anthony and Harriet appeared right on time for Gil's tutoring session. However, when they came in, there was no sign of the Auradon girl.

"Where's Audrey?" Gil questioned the couple. "Is she running late?"

Harriet sighed as she sat at the bar table, not wanting to ruin his chipper mood, but said, "Audrey's not coming today. She wanted to, honest, but she's just doesn't feel good at all."

Uma, who was standing there the whole time, asked, "And why would that be? Is the little spoiled brat feeling a little home sick?"

"She volunteered." Harriet snapped at the slightly younger girl. The sea witch's face paled at the revelation, because every child (even those who don't attend Dragon Hall) knew what it meant to volunteer. Except for-

"What do you mean 'volunteered'?" Gil asked curiously. "Did something happen to her?"

Anthony sighed this time. "She's been whipped," he bluntly explained. "It's a punishment at Dragon Hall. Jay's cousin Jade was about to be punished, but Audrey volunteered and took the damage instead. She's fine, but she's never been hurt so it will take her a couple days to recover. She's missing her last day at Dragon Hall."

"What about Jade?" Uma wondered as her tone started to sound mad. "Those damn teachers are going to harass her even more since Audrey did that. They may even kill her!"

"She's been taken to Auradon." Harriet reassured calmly. "Jade waited in her uncle's shop until Jay personally came to get her, which was no less than thirty minutes. Jay claims she will be rooming with him and Carlos for a couple days until they can find a roommate for her. From the way he spoke, I don't think Fairy Godmother knows she's coming, but the King does."

Uma rolled her eyes. "Go figure. Are they going to bring Audrey home in the next couple days?"

Gil started to panic, but stopped when Anthony shook his head. "Audrey claimed she will stay here until her punishment is done. However, Jay or Mal will bring her pain medicine to help her back heal quicker. Even they have never been whipped so many times."

Deeming that she knew enough, Uma decided to stop ignoring her customers and started to serve those who have been waiting for the past ten minutes. Harriet and Anthony went on to giving Gil his lessons, but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Audrey-

And how he really wanted to see her tomorrow.

* * *

 **A new chapter may or may not be added soon. I've got a couple ideas in my head for other stories, and I only added this chapter because I had nothing to do first hour. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter is up and it's in Gil's perspective! I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I think you'll like the cliffhanger even more. I will try to have the next chapter up soon.**

* * *

Gil didn't know what he was thinking when he traveled to the other side of the Isle.

Wait-yes he did.

He wanted to see Audrey. He did so at a time that was most convenient, meaning he went a few minutes in what he thought was the beginning of the school day. Uma and Harry were already off to school, so he wouldn't be caught by them. Gil also made sure to travel the back alleys just in case his brothers didn't go to school, or if his father was walking the streets.

Gil knew the general direction of Lady Tremaine's mansion. It was a short walking distance to the school and to the market place that he heard she hardly goes to anymore. The poor old woman could do so much better in Auradon than on the Isle. Maybe if Gil asked, Ben would take her off the Isle with her grandson and Harriet.

Gil thought better than have his hopes up too high. He knew Harriet wouldn't leave without Harry and Harry won't leave without Uma. Anyone on Gil's half of the Isle knew Harry was completely in love with Uma and Uma had mutual feelings for him that she didn't show. If you show any kind of positive emotion on the Isle, you won't survive. It made Gil wonder how he survived so long since he's always cheerful and happy.

Then again, he also thought it was pathetic that he distinguished the Isle by his side and his brothers' side. Families shouldn't fight, but Gil no longer considered his brothers or his father family. He most usually thought of them as distant acquaintances that he hated. The very thought of those three 'men' was enough to make Gil's blood boil with anger.

Gil has a temper. It was something that he discovered back as a child when his brothers constantly bullied him for doing something nice. His own father abused him too. Gil had enough so he finally fought back and miraculously won against all three of them. He doesn't remember how he did though. He did remember that his brothers were unconscious and his father couldn't move.

Ever since that incident he has lived on 'his' side of the Isle. Every now and then his brothers would appear at Ursula's restaurant because they knew Gil would most likely be there. Somehow, they always arrived when Harry wasn't there. Uma would order them to leave, they'd try to sexual harass her, and then Gil would hurt them until they finally scurried back to their side of the Isle. If they did something like that Audrey-

Gil stopped in his tracks, inhaled, then exhaled. "That's not going to happen," he reassured himself. "If they try something on her, you'll stop them. Don't let your anger get the best of you."

He continued to the mansion, which was now within sight. Gil knew Audrey was from Auradon, and he knew she was sent to the Isle for a punishment. Ben said so in a letter he wrote to Gil the day of her arrival. Gil didn't want to tell Audrey that he knew. He was afraid that she wouldn't like him anymore if she knew. He didn't care that she was being punished because he liked her. Hell, he wouldn't be afraid to admit that he l-

BANG!

Gil rubbed his forehead as he took a step back. He had been in so much thought that he ran into the front door. How embarrassing!

He twisted the knob slightly, but found that it was locked. He figured there would a spare key in the general area, but he couldn't find one. Instead, he noticed that a window was slightly open. Looking around him first, he pried the window open wider and slunk inside before lowering the window back to its original position.

Lady Tremaine's mansion was enormous! It was bigger than any building he seen on his side of the Isle, but to be fair his side mainly ships than buildings. Someone could easily get lost; he was almost positive that he would. If he was thinking correctly, Lady Tremaine would have one of the first floor bedrooms because she can't walk up those steps, which meant. . .

He climbed the stairs carefully and as quietly as he could. Gil didn't want Audrey to panic by an 'intruder'. He didn't want her to jolt out of bed when she was already hurt. She may be in even more pain if that were to happen.

Gil passed a bedroom that he knew was Anthony and Harriet's. One side was covered in all sorts of pirate stuff while the other side seemed a little more royal.

He stopped by another bedroom where the door was cracked open a little bit. He noticed a a teenage figure, a female, laying on their stomach on the bed. Gil lightly knocked on the door, which caused Audrey to jump and turn her head. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Gil?" She wondered in a slight whisper. "What are you doing here?"

Gil came into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. "I wanted to see you," he admitted as he made the quick stroll to her bedside. "I heard what happened and I needed to see for myself that you are fine."

"I am." She reassured as she tried to move to a sit-up position. "I promis-" She abruptly stopped as she fell back down on the bed.

Gil sat on the floor next to her and said, "You don't seem fine. Is there something I can get you?"

Audrey shook her head slightly. "You shouldn't have came," she chided. "If your brothers find out you crossed over to this side-"

"I don't care," he insisted stubbornly. Gil grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Looking into her eyes, that were almost closed due to tiredness, he announced, "I'm not leaving until you are better."

She gave him a weak smile and laid her head back on the pillow. "Thank you," she whispered with a yawn, not once letting go of his hand. "You are the kindest person on the Isle. You don't deserve to be here. You should be in Auradon."

Gil prevented himself from letting out a sad laugh at the idea. "No one would like me in Auradon," he argued. "I wouldn't fit in because of my father."

Audrey held his hand tighter, before muttering, "But I like you, and I'm from Auradon."

Gil gazed at her adoringly when a thought came to his mind. He leaned forward slightly, paused a moment in case Audrey wanted to stop him, and kissed her. She didn't stop him. Instead she placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him slightly closer to her. They stayed that way until Gil felt her fall asleep.

He moved away to pull the blanket higher on top of Audrey. When he tried to move to grab a chair, Audrey unconsciously gripped his hand tighter. With a sigh, he settle back on the floor and laid a head against the side of the bed, not letting go of her hand. After a few seconds he whispered his dark secret for all of the world to hear:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you, Audrey."


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter went a lot longer than I expected. I wanted it to stop at a certain point which explains the length. Let's just say, some of you won't like the 'certain point'. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter because it's the longest one in the story. It's going to get more exciting after this.**

* * *

Audrey and Gil didn't talk about that day with each other or to anyone else, mainly because they didn't tell anyone else. Nobody even suspected anything happened. Gil was gone before the school day ended and Audrey didn't mention anything about having a visitor. It was like nothing ever happened.

The next day (Friday) was Audrey's first day at Serpent Prep and her first day staying at the original four's hideout.

Her first day at the new school went a whole lot smoother than it did at Dragon Hall. Apparently, some students heard about her volunteering for Jade a couple days ago, so they decided to be as kind as they wanted. A couple pirates helped Audrey up the stairs when she appeared to be struggling. Another showed her how to slide down the stairs, which she admitted was a lot more fun than walking down the steps.

Nobody tried to pick on Audrey. They didn't push her around, call her names, or anything. She questioned one of the younger kids about it, who said Uma and Harry went around school threatening people who'd they think would bully her. Audrey was touched by the gesture but didn't tell the captain or the first mate that she knew what they did.

The second half of the month was way better than the first half because of the two.

Audrey enjoyed her new living situation, but not as much as she did the Tremaine household. The hideout was decorated in so many paintings and pictures that Audrey discovered a new one every day of her stay there. She slept in Mal's small purple bed the whole time because she didn't want to take Evie's. For some reason, she thought she'd be rude if she took that bed, and the couch wasn't an option; there was so much stuff on it that it would take a month just to clean it off!

The four (Uma, Harry, Harriet, and Anthony) suspected something was up during the tutoring lessons. Gil and Audrey were always right next to each other. The whole entire time there was not a gap between them, only when Audrey first arrives and when she leaves. On more than one occasion, someone would catch Gil when would he put an arm around Audrey's waist while she was showing him how to do a math problem. She wouldn't do anything to stop him. In fact, she found herself leaning into his grasp more than once. Gil only let go when Uma yelled at him from the other side of the room to stop messing around. Somehow, Gil's arm would be around Audrey again by closing.

Then the day came when Audrey would return home.

* * *

It was early Sunday morning when Audrey found herself at Ursula's restaurant with Gil, Harriet, Anthony, Harry, and Uma. In just a few minutes Jay and Mal would appear and take Audrey back home to Auradon. There was a problem though.

She didn't want to leave the Isle.

Correction: she didn't want to leave Gil. She has spent so much time with him that she felt as though she wouldn't be the same if she went home without him.

Luckily for her, that didn't happen.

"The King has invited the five of you to Auradon," Mal announced to the Isle children. "And before we hear your answer, just know that invitation has also been extended to Lady Tremaine, who is currently packing her things, with the help of Jay, for the trip."

That seemed to be enough for Anthony and Harriet to agree, but the other three pirates were a bit skeptical.

"We'll go," Uma began as she turned to Gil, "if you want to."

Audrey's face brightened up as she looked at Gil, who was looking down at her. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he announced, "I want to go to Auradon."

The soon-to-be-princess-again smiled even larger in happiness as Uma turned back to Mal with smile of her own. "Looks like we're going to Auradon!" She exclaimed. "Give us ten minutes to pack our things and we'll be ready."

"We'll grab our things and meet you there." Anthony insisted almost cheerfully.

"Audrey," Harriet began to grab said-girl's attention, "do you want to come with us?"

Audrey hesitated before shaking her head. "I'll stay here and wait for the others," she decided.

Harriet raised an eyebrow in inquiry, but only said, "If that's what you wish."

The couple from the other side of the Isle rushed out of the restaurant so they'd have enough time. The captain and first-mate left for the docks, which Gil reluctantly had to follow them (he didn't see the point since he didn't own anything).

After waiting a few seconds after their departure, Mal gave Audrey a knowing look. "What's up with you?" She interrogated. "I heard you and Gil became almost inseparable the day after you were whipped. Did something happen?"

Audrey's smile died down a bit, but she finally told the story of what happened only a couple weeks ago. "Gil traveled to the other side of the Isle to see me while everyone was at school," she revealed quietly.

"That's dangerous for him!" Mal whispered harshly. "His father and brothers threatened to kill him if he ever saw him on that side!"

"I know." Audrey insisted. "I told him that, but he said he wasn't leaving until he knew I was better. When I was about to fall asleep, he did something that I knew wasn't a dream."

"What did he do?"

Audrey sighed adoringly, "He kissed me."

The daughter of Maleficent seemed skeptic about it. "Audrey, you need to be careful," she warned cautiously. "Chad thinks you two are getting back together as soon as you get home."

"We aren't," Audrey denied confidently. "We aren't getting back together because I want to be with Gil, not him."

Mal sighed. "Let's see if it works out in your favor."

* * *

After ten minutes, the five of the practically rushed to the other side of the Isle. Luckily, Lady Tremaine, Harriet, and Anthony were already in the limousine with their items in the trunk. However, the group's luck ran out when Gil was helping his captain and Audrey place their bags in the back.

A voice taunted, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

A growl resonated deep in Gil's throat, which kind of scared Audrey. She _never_ heard anything from him that sounded dangerous or threateningly.

He turned to the owner of the voice, "What the hell do you want?"

His father, Gaston, smiled cruelly. "I only want to know why my youngest son is getting to an Auradon vehicle that owned by our enemy."

" _YOUR_ enemy!" Gil barked in anger. " _NOT_ mine!"

"You're my child." Gaston argued. "You have my blood in you. That means my enemies are yours."

Gil's face began to distort in anger, something that Audrey has never seen before. His muscles began to pulse, and she could have sworn they were starting to grow.

After a few silent moments, he muttered, "Audrey, get in the car."

For a moment she panicked. "But what about-"

Gil glanced at her, and Audrey saw something so dark and horrible that it made her scared of him. He repeated himself, "Get in the car."

She was about to respond, but Uma shoved Audrey in the car and climbed in after her with Harry following her. Audrey watched Gil from the window, but before he could even do anything, Mal grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. Audrey was slightly jealous, but whatever the daughter of Maleficent said seemed to calm him down.

Mal climbed into the passenger seat, Jay in the driver's seat, and Gil went to the back seat. He was still a little tense, but he was better than before.

"Next stop," Mal began as she turned around to face the group with a smile, "Auradon!"

* * *

They arrived at the front side of the school about thirty minutes later. There was a big group waiting for them, almost as big the one for the original four. King Ben appeared to be waiting for them with a kind smile plastered on his face like always. The other villain children were there also. Evie was standing next to Ben while holding her boyfriend's (Doug's) hand. Little Dizzy was standing in front of Evie, and she was trying to contain her excitement. Carlos was on the other side of Ben, also holding his girlfriend's (Jane's) hand. Freddie and Jade were talking to Allie and Jordan, but Audrey couldn't help to noticed that Jade and Jordan were mutually flirting with each other. Who knew Jordan was gay too?

Audrey's heart began to pound like crazy. Maybe from nervousness? She couldn't really tell. However, she did have a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Jay exited the vehicle first and went to Mal's side to open the door for her. Afterward he opened the door for the others, the villain children going first. Audrey's heart began to pound even harder, like she was about to have a heart-attack or something. The erratic beating calmed for a moment when Gil offered a hand to help her out of the vehicle. She smiled and took the offered hand; the beating began to worsen soon after.

Ben began his usual routine. He welcomed the villain group to Auradon and Audrey back home. He and some of the other Isle children would be giving the tour of the campus. Ben kindly offered Lady Tremaine a wheel-chair for the tour because of how old she was and unable to walk far distance. She didn't deny the offer and graciously took the seat that was provided for her, her grandson kindly pushing the wheel-chair for her.

The tour group waited for all the others to leave. After knowing that most were gone, Jordan subtly snapped her fingers. For some odd reason, all their luggage disappeared. The group turned to her, who shrugged her shoulders, claiming she didn't know why they were looking at her. Ben casually commented that he didn't see anything either.

As they were starting the tour, Jay had caught sight of someone and excused himself for a moment. The group stopped to wait on him, but the new arrivals were surprised when they saw Jay jog over to a boy that had an amused smirk on his face. Jay appeared to be explaining something to him in a rushed manner, but the boy looked like he was trying not to laugh. The boy made a comment and Jay gave him a quick peck on the lips before rushing back to the group.

Turns out that boy was Jay's boyfriend, Aziz, the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. They've been dating since a couple months before the Cotillion. Aziz couldn't go to the event because he had to go to Agrabah for a family emergency. Jay had asked Aziz's parents' permission to ask him out on the first date, which they said yes. Just a few moments prior when Jay was talking to Aziz, he had to reschedule their date for that night.

Anyways, through out the tour, Audrey's heart began to beat even quicker than before. Her vision became blurry and she stumbled forward. Mal quickly caught her, careful not to touch her back, but the villain children, who have been in Auradon for a while (except for Mal, Jay, and Jade), thought that was slightly suspicious.

Their suspicion quickly turned into surprise because of a dumb-ass prince.

Chad Charming had seen his 'beloved' princess was back home, gave her a bone crushing hug (Audrey muffled a scream of pain), and kissed her-

Right in front of the now heartbroken Gil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter! The story is going to get more and more intense from here on out! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Audrey tried her hardest to shove Chad Charming away from her, honest. But the pain from her not fully healed back made it difficult to do so. She wanted nothing more than push him away and declare Gil was her boyfriend (although that wasn't true yet), but she couldn't. It was as if the strength was sapping away from her body, and she _hated_ it.

Luckily, Jay forcefully pulled the spoiled prince off her. Audrey felt as though a boa-constrictor had been ripped off her body, leaving behind a bloody mess. That last part was technically true; she could feel her back getting slightly damp because that damn prince opened her scars.

"What the hell!?" She screeched breathily. The Auradon children were taken back by her cursing, but some of the Isle children found it amusing. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you're my girlfriend," Chad insisted like it was obvious.

Audrey only seemed confused and aggravated. "What are you talking about? I dumped you before going to the Isle."

"You said we would get back together if I didn't flirt with any other girls while you were gone." He argued knowingly. "You're back and I kept my promise. Now we're together again."

Audrey didn't know what to say. She just knew that Chad was ruining any chances that she could have with Gil. She finally said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I _never_ said that."

Chad started to get a little irritated. "Yes, you did. You were packing your things for your punishment when I came to talk to you, remember?"

Sadly, once he mentioned that small fact, Audrey painfully remembered the occurrence.

* * *

 _"I'm being punished for being rude to the VKs." She explained bitterly as she continued to fold her clothing. "They are sending me to the Isle for a month to teach me some respect or something."_

 _"That's a cruel and unusual punishment," he commented. "Why didn't they just make you apologize to them? They are treating those villain children like they are royalty!"_

 _Audrey rolled her eyes, knowing he was about to go on a rant about the VKs. "I don't know, but I figured that if I try to be good while on the Isle, I'll get to leave sooner."_

 _"Then we will get back together again?" Chad wondered skeptically and hopefully. There he goes again; changing the subject back to something that will benefit him._

 _The princess rolled her eyes again when her back was to him. She turned around to him and said, "We'll get back together_ _if_ _you promise not to chat it up with any other girls during my absence."_

 _"Can I get a kiss for good luck?"_

 _Audrey mentally rolled her eyes again as she gave him peck on the cheek. "That's all you're going to get until I get back," she insisted with a mischievous smile, "and maybe you'll get more if I heard you behaved."_

* * *

"Chad," Mal began to grab the spoiled prince's attention and to save Audrey, "why don't you do something useful and practice your Tourney skills? You're so rusty there's no way the coach will let you start the first game."

Prince Charming Jr. glared at the purple haired fairy. "I _have_ to start," he barked arrogantly. "We don't have enough players for me to sit on the bench."

Chad put on a too perfect smile for Audrey. "We'll talk later, 'kay?" Before he was given an answer, he was already strolling down the hall like he was the king of the world.

Audrey quickly turned to Gil, who had a stone cold look on his face that could make anyone shiver in fright. "Gil-"

"Save it." He interrupted harshly. "I don't want to hear it, _Princess_." Gil spat the word out like it was a painful disease.

The daughter of Aurora would have burst into tears if Mal hadn't saved her again. "Let's go to my room," she suggested. "I can look at your back then."

"What did you do?" Freddie wondered, but it sounded kind of like she was ordering the princess.

Audrey didn't say anything, and neither did Mal, Jay, Ben, or any of the new arrivals.

With a sigh, Jade announced, "She volunteered, for me."

The other Isle children gasped in horror, but the Auradon children were confused. Their curiosity would soon be quenched with the proceeding conversation.

"How could you do such a thing!?" Evie exclaimed in horror.

"A princess should _never_ be whipped!" Carlos established. "It's one of the main rules!"

"I wasn't a princess on the Isle," Audrey retorted bitterly. "No one else was going to, so I volunteered."

"How many times?" Freddie questioned.

Audrey reluctantly mumbled, "Twenty-four."

"Including the extra?"

She weakly nodded her head. Audrey started to feel a little light-headed, so she leaned on Mal for support. "We'll be in my room if you need us," the daughter of Maleficent provided before the two headed toward the general direction of the dorm room with some following them.

* * *

As soon as Audrey entered the bedroom, she fell face first into the blankets and sheets. Her head was buried into a pillow when she mumbled, "Is the door closed?"

Jordan snapped her fingers and the door slammed shut. "Is now."

"Good." Before she could give any explanation, the princess screamed into the pillow to let out her pain and sorrow.

Nobody (which were mainly all the girls but the new arrivals) spoke for the next few minutes as the Isle made work of Audrey's 'little' situation; meaning they had to cut her shirt and her undergarment, clean all the fresh and old blood off her back, and wrap her chest multiple times in a thick bandage.

"Why wasn't it wrapped before?" Freddie interrogated, tossing the ruined fabric on Evie's desk (she'd use it for something).

Audrey turned her head, so her cheek was against the fluffy pillow. They noticed her cheeks were stained with tears, but they didn't think it was from her back. It was from something else.

She muttered, "The bleeding stopped over a week ago. The wounds were closing too so I thought I didn't need the bandages anymore. I wasn't doing anything on the Isle that would make it open. Many students from Serpent Prep made sure of that. I can't believe they would open in _Auradon_ of all places."

"Did you wear any tight clothing after you were whi- after you volunteered?" Jade questioned, quickly changing the wording at the end.

"Not since two days ago," Audrey answered honestly. "I had to borrow one of Harriet's shirts for a few days because of how loose they are."

"I wouldn't wear anything tight until you're fully healed." Evie advised knowingly. "Mal and Jay never wore tight shirts on the Isle because they were getting whi- _volunteering_ every other day," she quickly corrected to appease the Auradon children's distress.

"Why do you think I borrowed it?" The daughter of Aurora snapped. "I own nothing, but tight clothes."

She sighed before apologizing, "I'm sorry for my tone. As you can tell, I'm not in the best of moods."

"We can try my design!" Dizzy exclaimed cheerfully despite the current tension. Suddenly she realized what she said, and looked down at the ground. "Never mind. You didn't like it."

Audrey sighed once again, before leaning over a bit to place a hand on the young girl's shoulder. When Dizzy looked up at her, she gave her a smile that didn't match her eyes.

"I'm willing to try it," Audrey revealed. "It's the least I can do since I was so rude before."

Dizzy squealed in delight as she went to work with Evie by her side, helping with things little Dizzy didn't know how to do.

The princess closed her eyes and would have fallen asleep if hadn't Mal breathe a sigh of her own. "I warned you," she chided carefully. "I told you the dumb-ass would do something."

Audrey turned her head so her whole face was covered by the pillows, not wanting the others to see her cry. "I know," she grumbled inaudibly.

"Ummm," Jane started as the attention was turned to her. "Not to be nosy or anything, but what were you warned about?"

Audrey adjusted her head one last time, staring at the ground in despair. She confessed something that she should have said during the fiasco-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm in love with Gil."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it because I stayed up late writing this one.**

 **I have two new ideas for a story that I'd like your opinion about:**

 **1\. Lonnie is being forced into an arranged marriage because her mother's didn't fall through and Jay has to stop it.**

 **2\. A different telling of the Descendants story. Ben was raised on the Isle since he was a child because he had played by the loading barges and fell onto the boat when leaving the port for the Isle. When older he gets an invite to Auradon because someone claims he's the missing child of King Beast and Queen Belle. Ben will only go if his four friends get to join him.**

 **What do you think? I'll write which ever one the majority thinks is better.**

 **Anyways, on with the story that's ending soon!**

* * *

By the next day Audrey was wearing the fashion design Dizzy created. Once she saw the outfit outside of a drawing, Audrey fell completely in love with it. She didn't understand why didn't like it in the first place.

The dress was sleeveless with an elastic bodice; that way it expanded to fit around Audrey's bandages and wasn't tight around her back. The skirt of the dress had multiple different layers that reached just a couple centimeters above her knees. The colors were light shades of blue and pink that melded together perfectly. Of course, there was a catch. The dress was made out of torn, shredded fabric. Dizzy used some of Audrey's old dresses that she hardly ever wore.

Dizzy just had to make black leather jacket for the dress. The main purpose was to hide the bandages that the back of the dress exposed. The jacket seemed to pull the dress together along with matching black studded heeled ankle boots.

Evie did the princess's hair that morning. All she ended up doing was curling the hair over one shoulder and placing a blue/pink fabric flower hair clip by her ear to keep the strands together. Audrey looked and felt absolutely beautiful. She pulled off the outfit real well.

The Isle children all complimented her. They honestly wished that Dizzy could design something like that for them. They couldn't believe how well the daughter of Drizella was able to make something that fit Audrey so well.

The only Isle children that was lost for words was Gil.

He stared and stared at her from afar with a gaping mouth. The only other time he was so speechless about her appearance was when they first met. Her beauty now was nothing compared to her then. Gil wanted nothing more than to stroll over to her and kiss Audrey in front of everyone. But no matter how hard he wanted to, he couldn't. She was dating that damned Chad Charming.

Audrey caught him staring at her a couple times. She'd give him a small smile, something would form in his eyes, he'd advert his gaze down at the ground, and go the complete opposite direction of her. Audrey would sigh and try to continue the conversation she started with someone, but her mind would be on Gil.

The Auradon children didn't really know what to think of Audrey's outfit. The ones who were friends with the villain children found it nice and appealing. Those who still hated the 'VKs' (Audrey stopped calling them that and chided those who did) insulted it openly and questioned how she could wear something so hideous.

"I love this outfit," she would snap at them. "Little Dizzy took the time to design and make this so I'm going to wear it. I think it is amazing and I don't give a damn what you think."

They'd stare at her surprised, mainly because she openly cursed at them. A slight slip of the tongue, but it was nothing compared to what she heard Uma and Harry say at the restaurant. They would curse with every other word that they said, and that's them toning it down for her!

Anyways, Monday was uneventful except for one incident that took place during lunch.

Audrey was sitting with her princess friends and their boyfriends in the cafeteria. The 'friends' were staring at Jordan and Jade like eagles. The lovely lesbian couple were casually flirting with each other, nothing that would immediately grab anyone's attention. Jade kindly pulled out a chair for her girlfriend and Jordan gave her a quick peck on the lips as a 'thank you'; something that would have been completely normal if it was any other couple.

The friends' boyfriends found it disgusting and one them called out on it. "Being gay must run in the family!" He had shouted over all other conversation that quieted down soon after to listen to him. "First Jay, now you? Something must be wrong with that wretched Isle you lived on."

Jade ignored the insults, but Jay didn't. He fumed in rage as he stood from the seat he had beside his boyfriend. Despite his anger, he calmly stated in a dark undertone, "The Isle does not condone homosexuality. You were forced to keep it a secret or face severe punishment."

"What kind of punishment could they possibly think of?" Chad challenged as he stood from his chair as well. "It's not like-"

"If you attended Dragon Hall, you were whipped." Mal interrupted as she rose from her seat to stand next to her brother-like-friend. She gave the arrogant prince a cold stare before adding darkly, "That's only if no one volunteered for you. If you volunteer, you get an extra hit. Jay and I had to take turns volunteering every other time because the pain was too much for one person."

"I don't believe it," one of the snobby princess sitting by Audrey denied. "They wouldn't do something so cruel."

All the Isle children didn't take that comment lightly. Some glared, rubbing an old wound from a different punishment. A couple acted surprised. The majority had a wistful look in their eyes as though they wished they could forget the torture they've seen.

"You want proof?" Mal questioned in disbelief, her eyes turning a light green at the challenge. "Then you'll get proof. Stand up if you have attended Dragon Hall."

Chad immediately sat down as Evie, Carlos, Jade, Harriet, and Anthony stood up. Those who didn't know were extremely shocked when Audrey stood as well.

"Out of the eight of us," she gestured around the room to those who were on their feet, "seven of us have been whipped."

"There is one rule that has been set in stone since the punishment was first invented." Jay informed the Auradon children. "The rule is 'a princess should never be whipped'."

"Sit if you've never been whipped," Mal ordered forcefully.

The hero children all stared at Audrey expecting her to sit. After a few seconds, almost everyone in the room gasped when Evie took her seat. Audrey didn't like the stares everyone was giving her, but she had on a neutral face.

"Evie is a princess on the Isle." Jay explained for those who were a little slow. "Audrey has no royal status on the Isle, which made her an ordinary person."

"Now we'll eliminate those who are left." Mal continues. "Remain standing if you've volunteered."

Nobody sat down, and students were starting to look at Audrey with a little bit more respect.

"Sit if the amount you were whipped was ten or lower, including the extra."

Harriet sat along with Carlos (whose girlfriend immediately cling to him like a lost puppy).

"Sit if the amount was fifteen or lower."

Anthony took his seat next to Harriet, an affectionate arm wrapped around her waist.

"Sit if nineteen or lower."

Mal promptly sat as did Jay.

She hesitated, before stating, "Sit if twenty-three or lower, including the extra hit."

They waited and waited for Audrey to sit after Jade had, but she never did.

The Auradon children couldn't keep their wide eyes off Audrey, but she kept her eyes focused on one person. The person who came to see her after she took so many hits despite the danger he could have faced.

"Audrey," Jay began to catch her attention, "why don't you tell everyone how many times you were whipped?"

"Twenty-four." She revealed causing a few to gasp. "I volunteered for Jade, because no one else was going to. Harriet tried to take my place, but the teacher came up with a new rule. No one can volunteer for a volunteer, so I took every hit including the extra."

"I don't believe it," a 'friend' retorted. "There is no way _you_ of all people would willingly volunteer for someone on the Isle. And there is no way a teacher would hurt a student like that"

Audrey turned to the friend and gave them a cold stare that was the same as the other seven. "You wanna bet?" She questioned harshly as she started to remove her jacket, and Jay removed his shirt for more evidence.

Jay's entire back was covered in long scars. Some were much older, but a majority looked newer. There was dry blood on some spots. His whole back looked as though he's been through the shredder more than once.

They couldn't even see Audrey's back. The dress stopped half-way up her back, which covered a majority of the bandage. The expose bandage that they could see was covered in a deep red color that the Auradon children have never seen before. Everyone (except for those that knew) were in disbelief.

Audrey threw her leather jacket over her shoulder and picked up her tray of food. She gave the group of people she was sitting at a hardened glare. "Believe me now?" Audrey questioned.

She didn't let them answer. She walked through the quiet cafeteria and sat by her real friend, Harriet Hook.

* * *

 **Only a couple more chapters until the story is over!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This was going to be two separate chapters, but both would have been too short so it is one moderately large one. I hope you enjoy this chapter because a lot of events happen in this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy the end to 'A Princess's Punishment'.**

* * *

Gil kept his routine of having tutoring sessions on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The tutoring session was after school in the library before tourney practice. Him and Harry tried out for the team on Sunday afternoon and they got a spot on the team. Coach said they'd be able to start on the first

He couldn't understand anything at all. The Isle children and some of their Auradon friends tried to to help him, but it was to no avail. Someone suggested that they'd get Audrey, because he was able understand anything when she explained it to him.

Gil denied the offer. He stared down at the table in both despair and anger. He claimed he didn't need her help and didn't want it. Someone asked him why.

He glared hard at the table (maybe to prevent the tears from emerging from his eyes) and announced, "I can't even stand to look at her."

A couple days later (Wednesday), Gil was on his way to class when he accidentally bumped into Audrey. He turned himself around to go the opposite direction, but she grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere. "Gil," she spoke so softly that he almost broke right then. "Can we talk? Please?"

"What's there to talk about?" Gil questioned as he tried to mimic a cheery voice. "You chose Chad as your boyfriend, not me."

"That isn't true!" Audrey argued. "Chad is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Didn't seem that way when you two were kissing," he retorted bitterly.

"He kissed me!" The princess exclaimed in denial. "I couldn't stop him! I couldn't do anything!"

"Yes, you could have." Gil insisted as his anger started to rise. "You could have pushed him away. You could have given him a swift kick between the legs. You could have told him-" He stopped himself.

"Tell him what?" She pursued. "What should I have said-"

"That I'm your boyfriend!" Gil exclaimed in a fury. "That I'm the one truly in love with you while he only wants you for your title. That you chose _me_."

Audrey was at a lost for words because she didn't know what to say. Gil sighed to relieve his anger and temper. He stared at the princess straight in the eyes. "My loyalty is to my captain," he announced, before questioning, "Where does your loyalty lay?"

Gil moved past her as a tear started to drip down the cheek.

If he had turned to look at her at that moment, he would have seen Audrey crying her own tears.

* * *

Audrey was walking through the halls when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She immediately pushed them off her and turned to the personal space invader, the devil himself, Chad Charming.

"What's wrong, babe?" He questioned with the usual peppiness in his voice.

"I'm _not_ your 'babe'!" Audrey growled with so much hatred that everyone turned their attention to them. "I'm not your anything! We were _never_ anything."

Chad was completely baffled, but said, "What are you talking about?"

She sighed in aggravation. "The only reason we ever started going out together was because I wanted to make my ex, who I am _completely_ over, jealous. You just wanted to date me so you can become king and to grab the attention of every girl in the kingdom."

Prince Charming Jr was now speechless, but Audrey was not done with ranting.

"Before we ever became a 'thing', you chatted up any girl that had two legs and dated at least five of them at a time," she declared. "How am I supposed to believe that you suddenly stopped for me?"

"I did!"

"Then let me see your phone." She held her hand out expecting him to do as asked. "Come on, if you want me to believe you then let me see if you truly didn't chat with any girls during my absence."

Chad hesitated, so Audrey scoffed, "That's what I thought."

She started walking down the hallway, stopped, and turned her head over shoulder to look at the stunned prince. "We are DONE!" She announced with so much authority that it made the spectators wince in fear. "And we will _never_ get back together."

The princess strolled through the school with a new spring in her step and more confidence in her stride.

* * *

Friday after school was the first tourney game of the season. Like Mal had predicted, Chad Charming sat the bench when the game first began. As predicted by many others, Gil and Harry were able to start over him.

Gil couldn't really remember who they were playing. He just knew he was taking a lot of hits from the opposing team because they thought he was the threat. Being the son of Gaston, many thought he was going to be the driving force that would make the team win.

In all honesty, the coach knew what the other team was planning and set Gil up as the decoy so Jay would have a clear path to the goal.

The plan started to go south during the fourth quarter. Auradon was ahead by five points. The opposing team had a couple players sit out because they practically tackled Gil to the ground to stop him. It was going well.

The reason plan began to fail is because Gil took one too many hits. His temper and his anger rose a little too quickly. He knew he'd do something he'd regret if he didn't get off the field.

Gil called a time-out after had been knocked down again, which was allowed. Players can call a time-out if the team had one to use.

"What's going on?" Coach Jenkins questioned Gil when he started walking to him.

"I need to be pulled out," he informed his coach with a light growl in his tone. "I'm starting to lose my temper. I need to calm down."

"How much time do you need?" Jenkins interrogated. "You can't be out for too long."

"Just a few moments so I can restrain myself so I can finish the game without being forced off the field," Gil reassured. "I'll be back out before you know it."

The coach sighed before swapping Gil with Chad, which made the latter happy.

"Don't screw up the game," Gil chided forcefully, but quiet enough that no one could hear.

Chad scoffed, "Like you screwed up your chances with Audrey?"

The son of Gaston growled and would have lunged at the arrogant prince if the coach hadn't held him back and the prince ran off to the field. Gil jerked himself onto the bench. He caught Harry's eye, who was staring straight at him.

Harry mouthed, ' _Want me to get her?'_

Gil gave a slight nod which caused Harry to shout, "Uma!"

Some of the audience turned to the daughter of Ursula, who was quickly descending the bleachers. She made herself a seat next to Gil, who couldn't stop glaring at the son of Cinderella. "What's up?" Uma interrogated. "Your fuse is never this short."

"Got tired of taking the hits," he grumbled bitterly. "Reminded me of my brothers and father abusing me."

"That's not it," she insisted knowingly. "Something else is up."

Uma noticed Gil turn his head slightly to left before looking forward again. Uma looked at the general direction he had and noticed a familiar princess as a cheerleader on the sideline. The cheerleader didn't even know Uma was staring at her, because she was looking at Gil with concern.

Uma changed her attention to Gil as she figured out what was happening. "Your mind is on her instead of the game, isn't it?"

He glumly nodded so Uma shouted for Audrey to come over there. Audrey made her way to Gil as Uma went back to her seat in the stands. Audrey knelt in front of him, who was staring everywhere but at her.

"What's wrong?" Audrey questioned with full concern in her voice. "Why aren't you-"

"Why did you choose Chad over me?" Gil interrupted her on purpose. "I need to know before I go back out there."

The princess sighed. "Gil, I ended everything and anything that I had with Chad after our little spat on Wednesday. I told him he and I would _never_ get back together."

That seemed to cheer the young teenager up because he finally looked at Audrey. "So you have absolutely no feelings for him at all?"

Audrey smiled reassuringly. "I promise I don't." She gestured to the game. "You better get out there before we end up losing. We'll talk more after."

"In the library?" Gil suggested hopefully. "I do need some help with my tutoring."

"Deal." Audrey gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she returned to her position among the cheerleaders and Gil returned to the field, who ended up winning the game for Auradon Prep.

* * *

They sat in silence in the library for quite some time. Instead of being out celebrating with the others, they kept their deal with each other about the tutoring session. Gil only had minor problems with his studies, which he was able to fix thanks to the princess. Speaking of the princess:

"I have no feelings for Chad," she denied wholeheartedly. "He was just an old fling, a mistake. I've been in love with you since we first met that day at Ursula's shop. This feeling grew stronger when you came to see me, when you kissed me, when you told me you loved me."

"You heard that?" He wondered in surprise. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was half-asleep," she revealed with a smile. "That night I dreamed about us going on our first date in Auradon. Then we started getting a little closer and I realized I didn't want to leave the Isle without you. I love you Gil."

A bright and happy smile appeared on Gil's face (the first one in a week) as he suddenly picks up Audrey. She quickly wraps her legs around his waist so she wouldn't suddenly fall.

Audrey shrieked giddily, "Put me down!"

"I will if you go out with me," Gil compromised.

Of course, the princess agreed. The two kissed in the comfort of the private setting, both extremely happy with the outcome.

Once they pulled away, Gil smiled even larger. "I love you, Audrey," he confessed once again. "I always will."

His little confession earned him another quick kiss from Audrey. "I love you, too." She replied before he finally let her stand. "Let's join the others."

"I'll grab my stuff and I'll meet you outside." The two kiss one last time before Audrey left the library.

As soon as she took one step out of the library, she was bombarded by a group of boys, who heard about her telling off Chad. Each one of them was asking her out on a date, but they wouldn't stop blabbering.

"Sorry," she apologized with no remorse in her voice, "but I'm already taken."

Audrey looked over her shoulder with a smile and extended her arm out in expectancy. "Are you ready?"

In a split second, her new loving boyfriend, Gil, appeared and grabbed her hand. He smiled down at her. "Ready."

The new couple strolled down the halls leaving behind a baffle group of boys.

Who knew a punishment would come with such a great reward?


End file.
